<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never easy, never nothing [a little rewrite] by sixbillionmothsfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692812">never easy, never nothing [a little rewrite]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbillionmothsfic/pseuds/sixbillionmothsfic'>sixbillionmothsfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Wish Fulfillment, i'm in love with hanna but this isn't news, if you were looking for the au where Mia finally gets her damn pancakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbillionmothsfic/pseuds/sixbillionmothsfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hm. I always wanted to rewrite bits to lend itself more to Amira so it fit her aaaand that's where the added scenes and context came from. I always felt like Mia and Alex breaking up was coming, they just weren't happy, and I'm thankful Druck could show something like that. I just wish this episode came in season two. Yep.</p><p>Alternatively titled, "Mia finally gets her damn pancakes!" Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amira Mahmood/Mohammed (Druck), Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Mia Winter/Alex (Druck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Samstag 11:38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia woke up in Alex’s bed.<br/>
Nothing had happened between them, it was just nice.<br/>
She held back a laugh, looking at the books on the nightstand.<br/>
This was different. </p><p>Her phone buzzed. Of course, it’s them. </p><p>[Hans] Come on over, Stamp! </p><p>[Matteo] We have pancakes!!</p><p>[Hans] Are you still sleeping?</p><p>[Mia] Just woke up.</p><p>[Hans] Vamos. Chica!</p><p>[Amira] Want to get brunch? I’m talking to my mum later.</p><p>“Pancake Mia is here. But Mia is missing. That’s why the pancake is really sad. Where are you, Mia! Where are you? Hans misses you too.” God they’re sweet, she thought.</p><p>“Good morning. Hotel Hardenberg, always at your service.” </p><p>“Still ten out of ten.”</p><p>“Yes. Later on Yelp as well, ok?”</p><p>“Though… I don’t see any cocoa.”</p><p>“Yeah, I ran out of it, sadly.”</p><p>“Well then, only nine out of ten, after all.”</p><p>“But instead we have anti-hangover champagne, OJ. Scrambled eggs.” She should grab those pancakes. </p><p>“Kissing mode.” </p><p>“Do you remember our first kiss?”</p><p>“Ehm…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yes. It was cold? Oh shit. What’s happening over there?” He surged forward and kissed her.</p><p>Mia, smiling, “Oh my God.” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>There was still discomfort somehow. She didn’t know why. Not yet.</p><p>-</p><p>The speaker buzzed.</p><p>Matteo went to open the door, “Hello!”</p><p>“Hi!” Mia went to get those pancakes after all.</p><p>“Who's that?” David asked, looking around from his coffee.</p><p>“Just me. Where’s Hans? Victoria?”</p><p>“They’re out. Had an errand to run or something.”</p><p>“Cool, so it’s just us?”</p><p>“And Amira!” Matteo confirmed brightly.</p><p>“And Amira.” She made her way to the kitchen, “Why is it such a mess?”</p><p>“He can’t cook.” David said. Matteo smiled back at him.</p><p>Matteo put a bit more whipped cream on the godawful creations. Mia gave Amira a small kiss on the cheek before finding a seat. She took a strawberry from the bowl there.</p><p>“So, you were telling us about your mom?” David raised an eyebrow with a quick sip of his lemonade.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know.” Amira began, “She’s okay with it all. I mean, she knows Mohammed respects me and I’m happy and she’s letting us figure out the religion, which is nice. I’ve tried to bring up Australia for days. She just gave me mace the last time.”</p><p>“Well, you’d use it!” David laughed, Amira elbowed him in the side.</p><p>“I just have to do this for myself. It’s the pressure from everywhere else.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“Hey, it won’t be that bad.” Matteo chided, “You should do it.”</p><p>“Or it will. Who’s to say she’ll let me travel miles and miles?”</p><p>“Who’s to say she won’t?” David asked.<br/>
“An optimist. She loves you, she’ll let you go. You have to trust her.” Matteo said softly.</p><p>Her head fell into her hands, and she pulled at the loose bits in her hijab, “You’re right.”</p><p>“It won’t be that bad.” He said again.</p><p>Mia was a little too distracted, and it was written all over her face.</p><p>“Hey,” Matteo put his hand over her wrist. She bit the new strawberry between her fingers, looking out the window, “What’s up?” Her eyes landed back on his. She looked down first.</p><p>“It’s nothing. Just stuff with Alex.”</p><p>“Oh, Alex.” Matteo sounded bored.</p><p>“Yes! Alex. He’s just been… cold lately. I don’t know. I feel like we’re okay, but I’m not happy.”</p><p>“You told me that.” Amira chimed in, taking another sip of her Mate drink.</p><p>“I’m not happy.” She knew this was it, “He made me this really nice breakfast this morning, and—”</p><p>“Whoa…” He interrupted, “better than this?”</p><p>“Alright.” She smiled, “Anyway, he did all that for me and it just felt really… hollow and weird.<br/>
Almost robotic.”</p><p>“How romantic.” David scoffed. Matteo’s eyes flicked up at him.</p><p>Mia had to be realistic. “I’m just— I’m really happy with where I am and that’s, not with him. We’ve been upset there isn’t enough time to spend together now that we’re both working and it’s like…<br/>
No matter how hard we try it’s just never easy.</p><p>Not like it is with you and David. You’re just different.”</p><p>“Well, we love each other. If that’s what you mean.” Matteo said.</p><p>“No like, you get each other. There was no rocky start, none of it. You made it look easy.”</p><p>“I avoided my girlfriend for weeks without knowing what the fuck I was doing, but David’s hot, so it worked out.” Matteo leaned his head on his wrists before lowering them onto the table, adding, “Plus he’s just fantastic.”</p><p>“Love you too.” David said, amused, “If you’re not happy, you should end it.”</p><p>“It’s the least you can do.” Amira agreed.</p><p>“Yeah, right.” Mia echoed, “I’ll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We love our wish fulfillment chapters, don't we?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Montag 18:44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The first time we were in here, we still studied for the Abi.”</p><p>“Mh. The first time we laid in here was a Sunday. On Sundays, you don’t have to do anything.”</p><p>“I think you haven’t read enough business magazines.”</p><p>“Work hard, play hard. That’s my motto.”</p><p>“Did you learn that in London?"</p><p>“I bet you partied a lot in Madrid. But there it’s called a Fiesta!”</p><p>She laughed, “Going out in Madrid is definitely different.”</p><p>“Yes? How so?”</p><p>“The people are somehow… more alive. But at the same time, you have more interesting conversations.”</p><p>“Better conversations than our bathtub talks?”</p><p>“No. But better conversations than at school parties. Must have been the same in London.”</p><p>“There it’s mostly about... who knows whom, who works for whom. Which brand is your button up?”</p><p>“That sounds awful.”</p><p>“Well, somehow it’s pretty great. If you consider it a game…” </p><p>“It’s not a game.” Mia pointed out. </p><p>“Well, it’s not like it’s about my existence.”</p><p>“Yes. Not yours.” </p><p>“It’s about understanding the market. How you invest,”</p><p>“At the expense of others.”</p><p>“Political discussions aren’t allowed in the bathtub! Man, always trying to make the world a better place. Always Wintering about, you.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to understand what about it is tempting.”</p><p>“You’re tempting me. Besides, it’s not like you work for free, right?” Mia quickly splashed him.</p><p>“And Madrid?” Alex continued, “What’s tempting you there?”</p><p>“I just… met people there who really want to change something. And I got an offer—“</p><p>“To go underground?”</p><p>“Funny.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Banter. </p><p>“The editorial staff offered me work as a volunteer there.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“For a year. It would start immediately after my internship.”</p><p>“Do you want to do it?”</p><p>“I really like it there.” Mia considered.</p><p>“So, yes.” </p><p>“I wanted to discuss it with you first.”</p><p>He took a breath, “That would mean another year of separation on top.”</p><p>“Hm. We didn’t know anyway, when... There are great business schools in Madrid as well.”</p><p>“It’s never boring with us, hm? Never easy. Never nothing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where has Alex's personality gone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dienstag 20:11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Usually you know how to do that, Mia.”</p><p>“Yes.” The cork popped, “Hey!”</p><p>“And where’s Alex?”</p><p>“He’s with Sam, looking through some applications. I mean his Sam.”</p><p>Mia began pouring wine, “I’m not even that far.” Hanna said.</p><p>“I liked us. And school, of course.”</p><p>“Someone’s extremely nostalgic today.”</p><p>“I know. But everything’s kind of coming together now. My mum would have turned forty-nine this Sunday, and… Jonas always helped me get through the day.”</p><p>“And can’t Sven— Oh! Stefan! Stefan, sorry!”</p><p>“Did you just call him Sv- Stefan?!” Hanna corrected, laughing.</p><p>“Stefan!” Mia laughed.</p><p>“Yeah no. I haven’t told him anything about it. He wants to go with me to a spa on Sunday.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s good.” She tried to be kind.</p><p>“Mm. No, it’s not.” Hanna resigned.</p><p>“Okay.” That was enough.</p><p>“And… you two? How are you?”</p><p>“I told Alex about the traineeship.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“He’s accepted it for now.”</p><p>“But that’s good, isn’t it?” Hanna tried to return the kindness.</p><p>“Yeah...” And that felt like enough.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“About the traineeship? Yes.”</p><p>“Oh my God, I’ll definitely visit you.”</p><p>“Oh my God, yes! That’ll be so amazing! And then we’ll walk through the city at night, it’s so beautiful there, I’m so in the mood to meet new people.”</p><p>“‘Mhh, meet new people…’” Hanna teased.</p><p>“Not like that.”</p><p>“Mhm. Okay, maybe I’ll meet my Juan.”</p><p>“Mm. A Spanish Jonas with a guitar and a—”</p><p>“No, no no.”</p><p>“A rolling ‘rrr’.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“His name is… Don Juan… and he has a six pack, and… chest hair.”</p><p>“Hanna!” Mia laughed.</p><p>“With a white, open shirt.”</p><p>“And a gold chain!” They laughed.</p><p>“That’s the wine. And all your talk about meeting new people.”</p><p>“The people there really are different.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, let me guess.”</p><p>“They’re all really tanned and have stubble—</p><p>“Oh my God, Hanna— oh! Oh fuck.”</p><p>Mia knocked the red wine. The white carpet.</p><p>Fuck! Oh! Oh, oh no!” She scrambled.</p><p>“Okay,” Mia drew the bottle up and spread more liquid across the carpet.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Hanna exclaimed.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“You—” Hanna started.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“Go get a… thing! Do it! Go!”</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“A towel! Quick! Come!”</p><p>“Grande shit, Mia, grande shit!”</p><p>“Grande shit! Oh my God.”</p><p>“You made it— You made even bigger.”</p><p>“You’ve created a piece of art, Mia Winter, I— It’ll probably come off again.”</p><p>And Mia’s phone rings.</p><p>“Hanna, Hanna, Hanna.” It’s Alex.</p><p>“He knows—!” She began.</p><p>“Shhhh.” Mia answered, “Yes?”</p><p>“Hey, na?” Hanna was a lost cause. Alex, on the other hand…</p><p>“Na?”</p><p>“What’s up with you two?”</p><p>Mia tried to quiet her down, “We’re just having fun.”</p><p>“Okaaay… I wanted to tell you something important.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I mean, I can’t really explain, but… I stood here on the roof just now and thought...<br/>
I’m coming with you!”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“To Madrid! I don’t know either, but it’s the easiest solution, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Uhh…”</p><p>“I mean, fuck it. I’m not bound to a city.” Alex sounded so excited.</p><p>“Okay. You mean London?”</p><p>“Yeah, there are great business schools in Madrid too, the SFE I’m at in London also has a campus, uh, in Madrid.”</p><p>“Really? Cool.” She took a moment, “Cool!” [?]</p><p>“You said… I mean, I can really imagine Spain with you.” Well, this was sweet.</p><p>“Wow. Okay. Yes!”</p><p>“Am I on speaker?”</p><p>“No you’re not.”</p><p>“Okay. I wanted to wait until later in bed, but then I thought I’d just call.”</p><p>“I’m excited.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.” He agreed.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Te quiero, Mia Winter.”</p><p>“Te quiero, Alex.” It sounded simple enough.</p><p>“Bye baby, see you later.” Hanna laughed again.</p><p>“Bye!”</p><p>“Alex is coming with me to Madrid.”</p><p>“What? Cool! Or…?”</p><p>“Yes! Really cool.”</p><p>“Yeah. He won’t need the carpet anymore.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“Did you just say shit?”</p><p>“Yeah. Grande shit. You know Amira talked to her mom recently?”</p><p>“Really? I wonder how that went. She really does want Australia.”</p><p>“I don't see why she can't let her go."</p><p>"Is that wishful thinking?" Hanna said, nodding to Mia's phone.</p><p>"What?" Mia caught herself, "No, I just meant–! It's nice that she wants to make moves on her own. Mohammed's incredible about it."</p><p>"He isn't following her this summer." Hanna confirmed.</p><p>"I know, I know."</p><p>"Are you really looking forward to it?"</p><p>Mia leaned down on Hanna's lap and focused on the red blotches in the carpet. <em>Shit</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mittwoch 15:35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“2320.5 kilometers. 3 hours and 10 minutes’ flight from Berlin to Madrid.”</p><p>“For me: 16,098.76 kilometers, 23 hours and 5 minutes’ flight from Berlin to Sydney. And 17,674 kilometers from Sydney to Madrid.”</p><p>Amira continued, “I still can’t believe I managed to convince my mother.”</p><p>“That’s so great! I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>Mia beamed, “Was it hard?”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda.”</p><p>“I have to tell you something too.”</p><p>“Let’s hear it.”</p><p>“Alex wants to come with me to Madrid.”</p><p>“What? No! Oh how great is that? And what does he want to do there?”</p><p>“Business. Just like in London.” It rolled off her tongue, almost like she was confused by it. Well, she was confused with what <em>he</em> saw in it.</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“What does Mohammed think about you going to Australia?”</p><p>“He knows that it’s my dream and he says I should do my thing and shouldn’t worry, because he’ll wait for me. And I don’t know how it’ll be exactly, but it will work out, somehow. I’m just really happy that we finally found each other.” Amira was glowing.</p><p>“Just lying here in the tent makes me so damn happy.”</p><p>“Whoa, wanderlust, dude!”</p><p>“Yeah, so much. You too?”</p><p>“Yes, of course! Ey, Australia, Bondi Beach… I still can’t believe it! Alhamdulillah, I’m so thankful to my mum.”</p><p>“Your mum knows what an amazing daughter she has.”</p><p>“Aww, habibti! I think I put too much pressure on myself. You know, Mia, I… tried to satisfy everyone. But after all, what really matters is your own truth. It may sound a bit cheesy, but… deep in your heart you know what you want and what’s best for you. You just have to listen carefully. It’s like that, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It is. I’ll miss you so much!”</p><p>“Aww!”</p><p>“Amira.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You’re flying to Australia!”</p><p>“Oh my God, I— and you with Axel to Madrid!”</p><p>“Is everything okay with you?”</p><p>They both took a pause, “Um, yes! Yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah… Oh Mia…” She needed to be through this conversation for now. There was tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The queen is back! I could've added more, but I plan to do that with the next script! Wait up for Freitag!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Freitag 20:57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Alex.”</p><p>“Ahh. Bienvenido al Bar Tapas Hardenbergo.”</p><p>“Hardenbergo? ¿Estás loco?”</p><p>“Mi casa es tu casa. ¿Una cerveza por favor? Come, come, come. Come, come.”</p><p>“Ever heard of cultural appropriation?</p><p>“Oh. It’s Wintering again.”</p><p>“Okay. Alright. You’re crazy. Did you make all of this yourself?”</p><p>“Um, the tortilla and patatas are from me, the rest is from a Spanish restaurant.”</p><p>“Not bad.”</p><p>He offers a toast, “To us. To Madrid.”</p><p>“And… this just came to you?” Mia felt hesitant.</p><p>“Yeah, it felt right somehow. By the way, the school is right around the corner from your office.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you can really imagine Spain?”</p><p>“Obviously yes.”</p><p>“I mean, for a long period of time.”</p><p>“Yes, why not? It’s almost the same as London, just with you and sun instead of rain. You said yourself that the schools are great there.</p><p>Hey. Is everything okay?” Mia concentrated a little too much on her food.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Hm. Is this shit?”</p><p>“Nonsense.” She took a sip of champagne. </p><p>“Do you want me to come with you?”</p><p>“Of course I want you to come. Why wouldn’t I want you to come?” She took a beat.</p><p>“I… I don’t know if I want that. Why don’t I want that? I’m sorry. I’m sorry I don’t know what I want.”</p><p>“You know what you want. You want to go to Madrid alone.”</p><p>“Why does this feel so awful?</p><p>Alex. At first it was only a… gut instinct, but I think I haven’t listened to it for too long."</p><p>“To what?”</p><p>“My instinct? Myself?”</p><p>“Come, give me your hand. You know what’s crazy? I’m super relieved right now. I thought it was the only thing I could do. Mia, Mia.” She was crying, “I would be crazy if I didn’t do everything for you. You were so aloof the last few days…”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” It was all she could think to say. <em>This was eight months of her life</em>.</p><p>“It’s okay. I… wanted to hold onto you. This made me realise something. I’m afraid of goodbyes. But… actually I really liked London, the guys there. Even that stupid men club, if I’m completely honest.”</p><p>Mia let out a small laugh, “And that’s okay!” </p><p>“We’re not losing each other. We’re… deciding to go our own ways. And to find out what we want.” “But separated.”</p><p>“Yes.” “Never easy.”</p><p>“Never nothing.”</p><p>-</p><p>Mia decided to make her way home on her own—in the dark, which probably wasn’t the best idea. But the street lit up enough. She took a breath and stepped downstairs.</p><p>Pink light flooded the living room.</p><p>“Matteo?” He wasn’t home, probably at David’s. He wouldn’t pick up the phone right now.</p><p>Mia slowly stepped around her old bedroom, fresh with new photos and candles. Slight changes to her quote stuck to the mirror. Nice. Chopin, still in the record player. This wasn’t all bad. She moved the needle.</p><p>Victoria leaned in the door, “Hey.”</p><p>The pink lights swallowed her and she started dancing. She just started dancing. Through tears, Mia had to see it was kind of beautiful.<em> She was</em>.</p><p>“Today is Friday the 13th. You’re Mia, right? I desperately wanted to meet you. Hey.” She brushed a piece of hair from her face, hugging her, “Hey… I think you are Mia. Mia Winter, who likes Chopin as much as I do.”</p><p>Mia smiled, a little broken. She knew this was growth, it didn’t mean there wasn’t hurt. “Sorry. I’ll sleep on the sofa tonight.”</p><p>“Hey, I have no idea what happened tonight. Or if everything happens for a reason but… I believe in two things.</p><p>I believe in freedom, and I believe in summer. And summer isn’t over yet.”</p><p>Both took the wine, straight from the bottle, “Do you like it?” It was less pathetic than she thought.</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Here.” Victoria laid back, “Hey, sorry that I just… I didn’t know what to do.”</p><p>And they laid back together. This was <em>new</em>. Just <em>new</em>.</p><p><em>Dammit</em>, Matteo was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I attempted to add a little body to the monster, but I have no idea if I did it well! I'm planning a similar thing with season five and the original finale! Stick around! There may be some edits here, enjoy it! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>